utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Tony Nova
|- | colspan="6"|NAME INTERPRETATION: None |- | colspan="6"|TYPE: None MODEL: NONE |- | style="text-align:center;"|GENDER |'Male' | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE RANGE |'C3-G4' | style="text-align:center;"|RELATED CHARACTERS | Ellie Rose '(Best friend and Partner) |- | style="text-align:center;"|AGE |'15 | style="text-align:center;"|GENRE |'UNKNOWN' | style="text-align:center;"|HOMEPAGE |'NONE' |- | style="text-align:center;"|WEIGHT |'105 lbs' | style="text-align:center;"|CHARACTER ITEM |'blueberry lollipop, blue game boy, stars' | style="text-align:center;"|CREATOR |'Vanilla Wafer' |- | style="text-align:center;"|HEIGHT | style="text-align:-webkit-center;"| 5'6" ''' | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE SOURCE |Vanilla Wafer' | style="text-align:center;"|PICTURE LINK LIST |'CONCEPT ART, PIAPRO,PIXIV, DEVIANT ART,GOOGLE IMAGE, PHOTOBUCKET' |- | style="text-align:center;"|BIRTHDAY |'July 1, 1998''' | style="text-align:center;"|LIKES |'dogs, stargazing, meat, video games' | style="text-align:center;"|MEDIA LIST |'NICO NICO DOUGA,YOUTUBE' |- | style="text-align:center;"|RELEASE DATE | July 1, 2013(ACT 2) | style="text-align:center;"|DISLIKES |'most vegetables, math, egoistical people.' | style="text-align:center;"|SIGNATURE SONG |'NONE' |- | colspan="6"|PERSONALITY:' 'Tony is a sweet and kindhearted young man. He is a bit lazy and likes to play video games, and only likes doing things when he feels like it. Even then, he will put other peoples' desires before his own. He often acts like a puppy. His partner UTAUloid is Ellie Rose, whom he is very fond of. His full name is Anthony Nova. |} Supplemental Information Hair color: Blue Headgear: dog ears (which are organic) Eye color: Gold Earphones: blue and yellow headphones with yellow stars printed on both of them. Dress: He wears a blue and yellow short-sleeved jacket which is tied with a yellow star brooch. He wears a light blue and white long-sleeved shirt underneath his jacket. He wears blue and yellow fingerless gloves. He also wears white bracelets which both have blue jewels on them, both of them having stars inside them. He wears long dark blue pants. He wears blue and yellow shoes, both of which has a yellow star printed on both of them. He also has a blonde dog tail. Nationality/Race: Japanese/American Voice Configuration Tony Nova is a Japanese voice bank in romaji. He has a calm, slightly feminine voice (due to having a female voice-provider). Until July 1, 2013, Tony was known simply as Anthony. His ACT 1 voicebank is no longer available. You can download his voicebank here. This article is written and certified true and correct by the author, Vanilla Wafer. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Terms of Use All rules in this section apply to Tony Nova as well as his partner, Ellie Rose. The rules are subject to change. By downloading their voicebanks you are agreeing to abide by the following rules. 1. Do NOT use either of them in offensive or political material. 2. Do NOT claim either voicebank as your own. 3. Do NOT take any voice file from their voicebanks and use them in your own voicebank without permission from Vanilla Wafer. 4. Do NOT create any explicit pornographic or obscene material with them. If you're unsure of a song's content or how to portray Tony or Ellie as such, feel free to ask Vanilla Wafer. 5. Do NOT use them in commercial material without Vanilla Wafer's permission. 6. Recolors and trace-overs of their artwork is strictly forbidden. 7. "Pitchloids" created inside UTAU may only be created with permission from Vanilla Wafer. "Pitchloids" of these two outside of UTAU (like in Garageband, Audacity, etc.) is strictly forbidden. 8. If you're going to edit an MMD model into either Tony Nova or Ellie Rose, please read the original modeler's Terms of Use before doing so. Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Male UTAUloid Category:UTAUloids released in 2013